With the tremendous popularity of Mobile smart devices, the battery life of these devices limits their usage for power heavy applications throughout the day. Most users come home and charge their mobile devices. Charging these devices they are fully charges helps improve the longevity of these devices but most users have to undock these devices when the phone rings. This behavior damages the battery and eventually reduces battery life and adds costs. Most consumers have a universal remote at home which can potentially do more than a remote controller function. The remote can be used as a handset to make or answer calls, enjoy music and browse through your TV shows while the mobile device is charging.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.